blood of olympus
by Calypso and Lionfish
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are out of Tartarus but will they be able to Escape the horrific battle they have before them? and more importantly will Gaea be defeated? will there be a happy ending? (im horrible at sumaries and im not too sure what rating I should give this )
1. Chapter 1 : PERCY

**hey peeps this story has been recently been converted to a colaboration with Champion3 (who is an amazing person) and so please R&R and all rights go to Rick Riordan i we do not own the characters**

**- _Calypso _**

**PERCY-**

* * *

Percy was overwhelmed with relief and regret. He was relieved, beyond belief, to get Annabeth and himself out of that hell-hole; but the guilt of leaving Bob and Damasean behind was weighing him down more than he'd like to admit.

Percy was on the deck of the ARGO II safe and sound, well fed with his camp jacket over his night clothes. Percy leaned on the railing with Annabeth by his side, trying not to let the stars win over his guilt.

Annabeth was looking down at the ocean below their ship, her train of thought lost deep in her intricate mind. Sometimes Percy wondered if he'd ever get her to stop thinking, get her to just relax with him; but he knew it was easier said.

"Hey," he said gently, nudging her shoulder, bringing her out of her deep contemplation

"Hmm?"Annabeth hummed, clearly deep in thought.

"Whatcha thinkin 'bout?" Percy pushed with a cocky grin. A moment passed in silence before Annabeth let out a long sigh. Turning her head she faced her boyfriend, grey eyes clouded with worry.

"What are we gonna do Percy?"

"About?"

"About this," she exclaimed gesturing around her.

"About our situation, our life, our plans ,Bob and , and, the ship. With...How Percy?" She stammered out, hiding her face in her arms.

"Wise girl, everythings _fine. _We can worry about that when it happens. " He soothed.

"How can you be sure, you heads full of kelp." The small hope in her voice made Percy grin, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Mmm, maybe I don't. But I promised to never leave you, and I will keep that promise even if I die fulfilling it."

She gasped, pulling away from him and looking him in the eye. "Percy, _please _don't say that," panic edging her voice.

_An oath to keep with final breath_

The line from the prophecy in Annabeth's ears making her lightheaded. "Percy, you promised never to leave me behind. Remember?" Desperation laced her words."Promise me. Promise me you'll chose the right thing. Swear to me. on the River Styx, that you won't choose me over something more important." She said determined, yet Percy could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Annabeth, you know I can't do that," Percy said, slightly panicking about how serious she was.

"Percy. You can love me, love me with all your heart like I love you. But please," she whispered, " Please let me go when you have to."

Percy's eye glazed over as she spoke, not quite believing they were having this conversation. The seriousness of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks, pressing down on his heart. He was positive Gaea would use their connection against them, and nothing could stop her. When had this happened? he asked himself. When had everything they worked for came crumbling down? Their own relationship was at stake, heck, even their lives.

Annabeth just stood there waiting for a reply but Percy could tell she was getting impatient. He finally came to a conclusion and looked into Annabeth's eyes, hoping for any signs that she might be joking, and finding none. Her eyes contrasted against his beautifully, her grey eyes set with the look of a warrior. Percy knew she had the

strategy to make up any plan. And use any plan to her advantage.

Annabeth continued to gaze at him expectantly, worry in her expression. The stare lasted for a moment before Percy knew she wasn't backing down.

"A-alright. I Percy Jack-,"

"Full name," she cut in, this time with hesitation in her voice.

"OK, I _Perseus Jackson_ swear to you Annabeth Chase, and only to you. That I will not give my life for yours, but not without regret." He stated, his cocky grin threatening to emerge.

"Percy.." She warned. "Thank you. Thats enough." Giving him an emotion filled kiss and a hug that he wanted to hold forever.

"I love you," Percy said, breathing in the pleasant aroma of lemon from her hair.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain " she said snuggling into his chest.

* * *

"You should get some rest, " Annabeth said softly to her boyfriend, who, at the moment, was stifling a yawn.

"No!" Percy exclaimed, obviously shaken."I-I mean, I'm just.. not tired." The lie was obvious, but Annabeth just nodded and snuggled closer. The two were seated on the deck, huddled together as the ship sailed on.

Percy had to admit he did feel an excruciatingly large amount of sleep weighing his eyelids down but he was still not going to risk the dreams.

That's when he realized he and Annabeth had little food since their journey, the realization coming from his loud stomach. Annabeth had slinked her way out of her meal with her claim to be tired. Percy had doubted her claim when he heard the shower running below deck, adding to his worry, showers don't usually last two hours.

"You need to eat something. Along with this lil' guy," He stated gesturing to his rumbling stomach.

"Uh, yeah. Hey, won't you practice with me, I'll let you use the bow?" She asked trying to change the conversation.

"Don't try to change the topic, why won't you eat with me, I can sneak some blue cake," Percy sung out the last part, hoping to amuse Annabeth.

"Kind of hard to focus on such little things with, well, all that," She gestured underneath her, "Going on below us. How many demigods do you thing died down there? Eating now and ignoring all this seems absurd." The irritation was clear in her voice.

"You really do need to eat, wise girl." Percy said matter-of-factly.

Annabeth made a sound of acknowledgement, eyes trained on the horizon.

"C'mon, lets get something to shut this thing up," he poked his stomach, his other hand reaching for hers.

"Back in a flash!" He exclaimed with a grin.

Percy Headed down the stairs to the dining hall, grabbing a plate and imagining pizza. Grabbing two plates he headed up the stairs, but not before grabbing two drinks. Climbing up the last stairs Percy noticed Annabeth asleep against the rail, blond hair framing her face.

The closer he got the more worried he became. Annabeth's face was coated in a thin layer of sweat, her face set in a slight grimace.

"Wise girl. Annie, c'mon wakey-wakey," he urged.

"Annabeth," he said more urgently, tone rising slightly.

Grey eyes flew open with a gasp, blond hair jerking forward. Percy jerked back to avoid collision, eyes wide in concern. Annabeth relaxed into his grip as he pulled her in, eyes fluttering closed. Percy felt her breath even out and relaxed as well, plates forgotten on the side. They pulled away a few moment later, both shaken up. Sea green eyes met grey, intelligent ones and Percy realized the trusted bond between them. How she calmed at his touch, how her eyes shone with his own, and how easy they were together.

"Bad dream..." she said quietly looking down as if ashamed.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll talk later, kay?"He asked, hopefully reassuring her.

She just nodded.

"Now let's stuff our faces,"

She laughed and nodded, grabbing her handed plate. A silence passed between them, Percy chowing down his meal while Annabeth sat staring at her meal, as if it might attack her.

"Will I drop dead or spontaneously combust if I eat this?" she asked jokingly, a hint of serious in her voice.

"Annabeth," he gasped "I'm offended." He said pretending to be hurt by her words.

"When can anyone trust you to make food. Magically or not?" Annabeth lightly punched him on the arm.

"Fine, fine. Pick on Percy, eh?" He casted his eyes downward. His signature puppy dog face.

"Plus, who the hell drinks coffee with pizza?!"

"Me!" he said confidently

"Now,will you stop criticizing me and just eat." he said exasperated

"Okay, okay. just saying."

"Eat!" He said getting impatient and knowing fully well that his girl was stalling. And they stated to eat in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Goodnight,"she said silently. A hint of fear in her voice despite her effort to act calm.

"See you in the AM, wise girl." Percy said in a tired but perky tone.

"Yeah," She whispered, closing her cabin door.

Percy couldn't help but notice she seemed a little too mellow ever since her short nap on deck.

That's when Percy got worried, well more worried than usual. He was sure she saw something in that dream but he now realized he may have underestimated the importance of it. He told himself that first thing in the morning he would ask her what it was about. Hopefully getting things back on track. The last thing he needed was a depressed girlfriend who-

"ANNABETH!" Piper's shrill scream echoed through the corridors, shaking everyone awake...


	2. Chapter 2 : ANNABETH

**A/N: hey peeps! Its been a long time and im sorry if anyone out there was actually waiting to read this but I have been collaborating with champion3 and so we just finished editing this chapter …but here you go the second chapter**

**Disclaimer:**

**Champion3 and myself are two teenage girls and couldn't possibly be Rick Riordan and so we do not own the stories or the characters….**

**~Calypso**

**Annabeth-**

Annabeth had underestimated the feeling of guilt and hatred.

Her stomach churned with guilt and remorse for leaving Bob and Damasen alone in Tartarus, while hatred for herself was clawing at her sides. Annabeth knew her and Percy's luck was low for escaping yet they beat the odds. Again. Again unlike so many others; there goes the guilt.

Annabeth felt like her body was betraying her as she kept nodding off, with heavy eyes. She had a sinking feeling that her thoughts weren't far off as she sunk into sleep. Blackness enveloped her body, all around shadows blended together making a strange collage made of shades of black.

"Hello, daughter of Athena." Annabeth cringed as the familiar voice rang.

"Finally asleep now, hmm. Mortals and your trickey schedules. Won't you agree?" Gaea sang.

Annabeth had to bite her tongue in fear that her mouth might retort. The thought of what could happen to her with Gaea inside her head was beyond frightening.

"What do you want Gaea?" Annabeth called out, or intended to.

Her tongue seemed to be glued to the top of her mouth, with air non present. Annabeth glared out into empty space, head snapping around for Gaea.

"Now, now pesky demigod. None of that is going to save your-," Gaea paused."- _Friends."_

"Tell me why you're here! What do you what with me!?" Annabeth immediately

regretted her outburst as the darkness seemed to close in.

A bone chilling laugh echoed around her, sending shivers down her dream state spine. The laughing was more successful in irritating than scaring her, and she was smart enough to know she was being toyed with.

" Well demigod, I see were impatient, yes? I just thought I could...enlighten you," She paused,

" swears are tricky things indeed. Hate for something to slip, would we?" Gaea's voice sounded more taunting by the second. " Say, how _much _would you risk for your friend...Perseus Jackson?"

"Wha-"Annabeth murmured, brain too muddled to comprehend the threat.

" What...what do you mean?"

" How much would you suffer for his sake, for his very _life? _" Annabeth froze, as the black void morphed into a horrid scene. Annabeth saw Percy standing in Tartarus overlooking barren land. His black hair was lackluster and tangled, his clothes ragged and torn, and his stunning green eyes dull with fear. Percy stood over a cliff, rocks tumbling dangerously. Growls and cursed sounded behind him, making his still body more rigid. A few second pasted with the same scene, prolonging Annabeth's worry, when a pack of monsters lunged at Percy.

He kept his back to the monsters as they lunged at ripped his clothing to shred, soon his skin with them. Before the monsters tackled off the edge he muttered something, almost too incoherent for Annabeth to understand.

"..._Annabeth.."_

She gasped as her eyes flew open, when had she closed them? Gaea's laugh receded and the dark place was back. Heart pounding in her ears, Annabeth could only wait until Gaeae spoke.

"This could be prevented demigod. All this could be erased from existence if you're willing to sacrifice. I could spare many lives and many souls if you're willing. If you're brave."

" You'd take many lives anyway! I won't be tricked by you games!"

"True young one, but many important deaths can be saved. Many important souls can remain, if only for the time being."

Annabeth was silent. As she saw it , she had two options; All the heroes could have a chance of defeating Mother Earth, while multiple mortals would be gone. Or everyone and everything could perish under Gaea's hand.

Annabeth was shivering by now, she knew Gaea wouldn't bluff… She needed to sacrifice herself for others. Thats what heroes did, right? She had to be smart not selfish.

"Alright, you win. I'll sacrifice myself if only you hold true to your word."

"Smart child." Gaea chuckled," come to the doors."

Before Annabeth could respond she was woken up by a knock. Groaning she rolled off her bed and opened her cabin was greeted with gentle,affectionet, sea green eyes.

Percy had invited her to sit on the deck after everyone one had retired for the night,

so a little passed ten o'clock. She and Percy had watched the stars for a while before Percy proposed some dinner. She had eaten her food but unwillingly, but it gave her the opportunity to push her dream away. She had tried to convince Percy to let her go, a bit forcefully. She hadn't meant for it to come out, but she had to make sure he was ready.

Ready to let go and, hopefully, forget.

Nightmares had attacked her mind the moment she drifted off, luckily Percy had been there. The worry etched onto Percy's face comforted her since it reminded her that atleast someone cared about her with so much passion, but at the same time she needed to remember that Percy had enough to worry about and that if she ever dared to tell him what she was about to do he would blow. So she kept her plan to herself ( not that she had a choice)

After that Percy walked her to her room, but she was too preoccupied trying to find a

loophole in the dream.

As soon as she was in the privacy and serenity of her cabin she set to packing her duffle bag with all the things she needed and got ready to leave.

She made her way to the kitchen, once Percy had left, and grabbed some granola bars, a few protein bars, and two flasks of water.

She sheathed her new ivory sword, which she still found hard to use, and went below deck and ran for the bay doors. She unloaded her packed rope and hung it out the door, conveniently located on the ground. She slipped over the edge and grabbed onto the rope, slowly descending. Unfortunate for her she underestimated the ropes length. She cursed when she realized the rope was too short and aimed for a tree to drop onto.

Although the ship was not high enough to kill her if she fell it was high enough to cause her some serious pain. Once she let go of the rope, she plunged down to earth. She angled her body toward a all oak tree, hoping to land there alive. Instead of grabbing onto the branch she got dragged against the bark receiving a few deep cuts on the way, then landed hard with big thud on the ground sending an immense wave of pain up her legs.

Annabeth was dazed with pain as she lay on the ground. Annabeth sat up to asses the damage, and from the look of it, it wasn't good. She had a sprained wrist, a deep gash on her right arm stretching down to her elbow, and some small gashes on her side. Just peachy.

For a daughter of Athena, that was pretty stupid.

Annabeth pulled out and took a sip of nectar from her flask, unrolling some gauze for the worst wounds. She wrapped the gaze around her wrist for extra support, tying it off with a knot.

Annabeth attempted to stand but stumbled when a wave of vertigo hit her. As the dizziness passed Annabeth pulled out a hoodie and a bottle of water. She put on the hoodie, not willing to freeze to death, and settled at the base of the tree. The big oak was surrounded by smaller trees, creating a isolated area, also free of predators. She hoped.

As she started drifting off her thoughts flew to Percy and the others. They would be pissed at what she's doing, and probably worried sick. Especially Percy. She hoped to be remembered but not mourned over. Annabeth knew what she was doing was stupid and illogical, going against everything she thrives on, but theres never a path at a dead end. Only back.

Annabeths eyes flew wide, jerking up from her slouched position. Then, it hit her.


End file.
